The Scars That Never Went Away Leo Valdez
by UnicornGalaxy
Summary: Leo gets hit by a fatal blow from a hydra on the camp grounds and falls into a comatic state. When he falls into coma, Hecate (eh, eh? You were suspecting Jun- er, Hera, were you not?) takes the chance shows the 7 (besides you-know who [yes, I know, Leo isn't Voldemort].) Leo's memories. They all get to know the Latino Santa's elf a bit better and discover the secrets hidden within
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my lovelies! OK, this ma first story, so ease down on the critics! I am a Leo Valdez fangirl, so that's where I got my inspiration. And I might delete this if no one reads it. WAH WAH WAH... Anyway, in this story, Leo gets hit by a fatal blow from a hydra on the camp grounds and falls into a comatic state. When he falls into coma, Hecate (eh, eh? You were suspecting Jun- er, Hera, were you not?) takes the chance shows the 7 (besides you-know who [yes, I know, Leo isn't Voldemort].) Leo's memories. They all get to know the Latino Santa's elf a bit better and discover the secrets hidden within... Eerie, ain't it? Read to find out what happens. Also, there might be things that make you cry. *Cackles wickedly* *Sees people watching and gives them apologetic look* *People leave* *Cackles again*. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! P.S Leo P.O.V unless I change it. P.P.S I'm too lazy to put memories that we already know in, so I'm gonna be like, -insert Esperanza's death here-**

Leo P.O.V

I was building a monster net in Bunker 9 when Piper stormed into the room. I waved a hi to her and offered a tiny smile, and she gave one back. She stared at me quietly for a few seconds. Then she slapped me across the face. **A/N Ahahahahahahah typical Piper.** I stood up in my chair, hand over cheek, and gaped at her in shock.

"WHY DID YOU PUT THAT FU**ING BEAR TRAP IN JASON'S BED AND WHY DID YOU PUT THAT **(swears in ancient greek that shouldn't be mentioned here)** PRANK IN MY CABIN?! LEO VALDEZ, YOU ARE THE CRAPPIEST, MOST DESPERATE, DAMN, BULLSHITTY, BITCHTY PERSON I KNOW! YOU ARE USELESS AND A SHAME TO THE HEPHAESTUS NAME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR IDIOTIC FACE EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE! GO FAR AWAY FROM THIS CAMP, AND NEVER COME BACK!" she screeched at me. I felt hot tears sting my eyes.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" my voice wobbled. **A/N Can't blame him, his BFF just abused him.**

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, BITCH!" Piper bellowed at me. She slapped me again for good measure. Then she turned and stormed out of Bunker 9, slamming the door behind her. I walked to wall and slid down, crying my eyes out.

"She's right. She's right. She's right. She's right. She's right..." I kept murmuring. When I finally pulled myself together, I walked out into the sunlight and went to the Big House. What I heard made me want to break down again.

"Guys, have you noticed that Leo's been even more annoying than usual?" a voice said. Jason. It's Jason.

"I know right?! All he's good for now is eating and building! He's such a moron," Percy says.

"Leo's just stupid now. He can't build that well, either," I hear Frank say.

"He's a total dumbass!" Hazel agrees.

Hazel?! I mean, Frank, OK, but Hazel?!

"Sometimes I want to punch his idiotic face," Annabeth states.

"Leo's a spoiled brat," Piper pitches in.

I let loose a strangled sob and creak the metallic, luminescent door open.

"You could have told me that I was annoying." I say, not caring about the wet tears streaking my face. They all jump.

"Uh, Leo, it's not what it looks like! It's just, uh..." Frank falters on his words.

"Save it," I finish, closing the door. I pause for a second, then break into a run. I run into the woods and climb up into my favorite tree.I sob until I can't anymore and cry until all the water in me is gone. **A/N Oh. Whoops. That sounds really wrong.** I don't know when I fell asleep, but I must've because I settle into a terrifying memory of my past.

 _Little Leo crouches in the corner. A broad woman_ **(tee-hee-hee!)** _hovers above him. A china plate lay shattered on the ground._

 _"Useless! Useless! I give you food and shelter and this is how you repay me? By shattering my plates?!" she shrieks, slapping me back and forth._

 _"Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo liampare! **(I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!)** " I say, sweeping the mess. Ms. Teresa hurls a piece of the plate into my arm. I scream, clutching my wounded arm. _

_"That'll teach you a lesson, Diablo!" Her words sting. She suanters out of the room, leaving me alone, crying in pain. Blood trickles out of the fresh wound. I scurry to mend it. Ms. Teresa enters the room again, this time holding a brown belt. My eyes widen in horror as she slices it across my back..._

I wake up gasping. I expect to see the brown branches of the oak tree, but what I actually see is enough to scare the diablos out of me. A 12 foot tall hydra purrs in front of me, slowly advancing. I back up and raise my sword, but the Hydra swipes at me narrowly missing my neck...

 **A/N What will happen to our dear Leo? Continue reading The Scars That Never Went Away to find out! Oh, wait. *Looks in mirror* *Isn't Rick Riordan* *Sighs*. Well, in that case, I don't own The Heroes of Olympus characters. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **~CrazyBoutValdez**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hola, amigos! I'm BAAACK! One thing I noticed: PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY LOOKING AT THIS. AADFDCNJ &TFVBJUYGBN I cannot begin to tell you guys how happy I am! I was freaking out at 1 favorite, and now I have 72 views! EEEEEK! Also, I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I was trying to figure out how to add another chapter, :P. Someone told me a chapter was a direct repeat, and that my A/N was wrong. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about that! I'm new to FanFic, and I'm trying to figure that out. For the A/N, I edited the story and forgot to edit the A/N. *Blushes* Yeah, sorry! For the record,** **I know Jason _ _ _ _ later [thanks Rick. I didn't need my heart anyways, so you're welcome to smash it, bash it and shatter it] but this is SUCH an AU, so go with it.** **Ok, on with the story- Oh. Right. Unfortunately, I don't own PJO or HoO characters because that divine honor goes to Rick Riordan. Now on with the story!**

Percy P.O.V

We all sat in silence as we heard Leo's footsteps run down the hall, then fade and disappear. Eventually, Piper cleared her throat.

"Well, we should look for him." She didn't meet our eyes as she spoke.

Jason noticed, and pulled her in a hug. "Don't worry, Pipes, he'll get over it," he comforted.

"Yeah, everyone needs a few insults thrown at them _sometimes_ ," I broke in, offering a crooked smile.

"It'll be fine!" Hazel added. "He'll forget about it!" She gave Piper a reassuring hug. Just then, Chiron burst open the doors and shoved the Stoll brothers through. He looked at them sternly and they both gave an exasperated sigh.

"Tell them," he demanded, his words sharp and his eyes furious.

"Fine," Travis whined, rolling his eyes.

"We played the pranks on the Aphrodite cabin and on Jason," Connor said, distracted.

"Th-thanks for telling me?" Piper answered, realization dawning on her. Chiron and the offspring of Hermes exited the meeting room, Chiron scolding them hard.

"Guys?" I asked, a sickly feeling sliding down my throat. They all looked at me. "We reeeeally have to find Leo and apologize." Annabeth looked ready to strangle me.

"Ya think?" she hissed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Argue later, find Leo now!" Hazel panicked, getting out of her chair. Frank followed persuit. We all got up and exited the Big House, guilt on our minds.

* * *

I was trudging through the woods, thinking of my sorry speech for Leo.

 _Leo- We didn't know it wasn't you! I mean, some of the things are true, but-_ No, that's just mean.

 _Leo- We thought something else! We didn't know! But to be fair, everyone needs a couple insults thrown at them sometimes-_ Wow, I am bad at this.

 _Leo- We're really sorry! We had no idea you didn't do it! Just remember, we'll always be friends! Will you ever forgive us?_ Perfect! As I walked on, I calmed myself down by thinking that he'll obviously forgive us and nothing bad could ever happen. Just when I thought things were OK, a bloodcurdling scream cut through the woods, followed by a deafening roar. I froze, with three words on my mind. _Leo. Hydra. Run._ I crashed through the Camellia bushes and thorns, running towards the sounds.

* * *

By the time I got to the clearing, I was panting hard. The rest of the 7 (besides Leo, of course) came a few seconds later. What we saw scared the schist out of us. Leo was facing off with a _hydra._ He smashed his hammer back and forth, pulling out even more weapons (and breath mints) out of his tool belt and throwing them at the hydra. The thing wasn't even _fazed_. Leo, on the other hand, looked terrified. He gave up throwing things and eventually just shot fireballs. The hydra screeched and spit venom at him. He dodged and eventually noticed us. The look he gave us was a mixture of hurt, anger, disbelief, and hatred. My heart split in two, realizing how bad friends we've been. In the split second Leo glanced at us, the hydra took it's opportunity and struck. Time seemed to slow down as the hydra moved to sink its fangs into Leo's shoulder.

"Watch out!" Piper shrieked, running to help. Leo turned around in surprize, but it was too late. Haylie (that's what I named the hydra, by the way. What?! Just because they're monsters doesn't mean they can't have names!) dug her (is it a her? I'm not quite sure...) teeth into his shoulder and he let out a scream of agony.

"Leo!" I hollered, surprised to have found my voice. I surged forward but Haylie tossed him aside and was slowly advancing on us...

 **A/N Sorry if this is sorta crappy... I wrote it in a day... :P. And I apologize if it's short, I just needed a PERFECT cliffhanger! IDK why I named the hydra, but I guess it would make sense in the Percy chappie! :) Guys, just wanna say, I figured out how to make chapters but I have to make a duplicate of the one before, THEN replace it with a document, so expect the same chapter twice! Also PLEASE R &R, because I know that people are looking at this from my traffic stats, but no one reviews! That's all for now, peace out!**

 **~CrazyBoutValdez**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! It me again! I'm making a longer-ish chappie for you guys! BTW, my new nickname for Percy is Persassy Jackasson. ;) Not much to say in this A/N, so I'll just stop talking now. :P.**

Annabeth P.O.V

I watch in horror as Haylie (Percy told me.) sunk her (Again, Percy told me.) fangs into Leo's shoulder. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't do anything. I could only watch. Eventually Percy shakes my shoulders, snapping me out of my shock. I notice the hydra (Sorry, _Haylie_ ) is nearing our location. Ugh. No time to grieve now. I whip my dagger out of its holder and prepare to attack.

"Annabeth, Piper, flank left. Frank, Hazel, flank right. Percy and I will take the front," Jason orders. All of us nod, confirming his directions. We move to our places, almost completely surrounding the monster. If we had Leo we could've. A pang of guilt burns in my heart, and I almost glance at him. _Almost._ Piper slashes Katriopis down on _Haylie's_ tail. It lets out a shriek of pain, and Hazel stabs it from the side with her spatha. We continue attacks like this until it completely forgets about Percy and Jason. The two of them exchange thumbs up while grinning like a couple of idiots (I mean, they are) and start pummeling Haylie from the front with a massive hurricane. The rest of us scramble out of the way and peek over from behind them. Jason one-handedly flips his coin and throws his imperial gold spear at Haylie. It screams for a moment, then crumbles to shimmering gold dust.

"WE DID IT!" Percy shouts, offering a high five. "High five? No? M'kay. Let's go celebrate!" he turns to head for camp and motions for us to follow. I laugh, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Ha. Leo would've been like, "Ew! Gross! Get a room!" and made me swat him. Wait. Leo! I sharply turn around and sprint over to where the the Latino boy lay sprawled in the grass. I gasp in shock as I see him clearly. His gold-brown eyes are closed, and when I lift the lid up, all I can see are the whites. His hair is mucky with sweat, and the place where the hydra bit him is caked with blood. His forehead is hot with fever; he seems so feverish. His face is unnaturally pale, and his hand is colder than Khione (See what I did there?).

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Piper swivels to face me. When she sees the unconcious Leo in my arms, her eyes widen and she swears loudly, running to meet me. The rest of the 7 follow pursuit.

I glance up at them, my face paled. "S-someone call Will Solace."

Jason P.O.V

I look at Annabeth's face and immediately reply.

"I-I'll go," I stammer and rush off. I speed walk to the Apollo cabin, thinking all the way. Things like, _Why wasn't I there for him? Why was I so mean? He didn't do anything wrong! Leo's been only kind..._ I start to remember all the times we hung out, goofing up and playing pranks, boy stuff. Leo jumping out and spraying silly string. Leo after eating a whole bag of Skittles. Leo cheering me up after Piper broke up with me. Leo's tear-streaked face after hearing us say those nasty things. I hold my head my hands, ashamed of the things I've done. I finally reach the Apollo cabin and peek my head in. Will is munching on popcorn while watching The Wizard of Oz. "Will?"

"WAH!" he yelps, sending popcorn flying. He turns to face me. "Oh, hey Jason. Didn't see you there," Will says, a grin on his face. When he sees my concerned expression, he asks what's wrong. I shake my head and motion for him to follow.

The rest is a blur. I vaguely remember Will's shocked expression, ordering his siblings to haul Leo away. Piper saying something, dragging me to my cabin, telling me he'll be okay, though it didn't look like she believed it herself. I don't remember what happened after that.

~,~

I find myself pacing my cabin. I see the 7's faces, except for Leo. Huh. Where'd he go? Then it all comes rushing back. Will is treating Leo right now, and we're all waiting for the results. Hopefuly he just passed out. Hopefuly all he'll need is some ambrosia. Hopefully. A knock sounds on the door and Frank scrambles to open it. Will stands at the door. I rush to talk to him.

"How's Leo?" I ask anxiously.

"He's.." Will chokes on his words, avoiding my gaze. He looks up and tells me the heartbreaking news. "Leo's in coma."


End file.
